


After the Wedding

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Follows previous fiction about James and Emily at a family event where Fred asks the newly wed couple how things have been. They might get a cat.





	After the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

“So,” Fred asked grinning, “What do you think of married life so far?”  
“Nothing much has changed except the list of things I can do.” Emily responded to her old school mate.  
“How so?”  
“Well, the list of things I can do naked has increased.” Emily responded with a coy wink.  
“Really? James nev-”  
“What are we discussing here? Fred? Wifey?” James interrupted knowing Emily and Fred’s conversations could never be a safe place for his masculinity, dignity, or sanity.  
“You just interrupted the best part of bonding time.” Fred responded with a very masculine pout.  
“Which would be?”  
“Emmy-”  
“It’s Emily, Fred!”  
“Whatever, babe” Fred responded with a surprisingly accurate American accent. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” Fred continued after shooting Emily a mock glare with an increasingly nonchalant tone, “Emily was merely telling me how her naked privileges increased.”  
“AND YOU WERE GOING TO SHARE THAT WITH MY PARENTS?!”  
“Only along with the fact that the two of you  got a cat.”  
“Since when?” James asked looking at Emily.  
“Well... not yet but I really do want one James.” Emily mumbled while fiddling with her nail polish.  
“We’ll discuss this tomorrow d-”  
“Naked?” Fred butted in.  
“NO! After my quidditch practice.”  
“Naked. Right?” Fred insisted.  
“Fully clothed at dinner, actually.” James responded with a glare.  
“The lack of nudity only makes Emmy seem like a liar, you know.” Fred called out, gaining disproving glances from various other family members.  
With that both James and Emily glared at Fred before turning back around in search for the Lupins.

* * *

“Come on, love, you need to meet the newest addition to Teddy’s family.”   
“I can’t wait! Rose told me that the baby is only the cutest creature ever.”   
We’ll see how it compares to our future offspring , James thought. With that Emily gave him an odd glance.   
“Did I say that out loud?”   
“Mumbled is a better word but yeah it was uttered, Jamesie.”   
“Don’t call me that!” James responded with a defeated expression on his face as he hung his head in shame.   
“Whatever you say, love.” She responded with a small smile.


End file.
